Sunsets Later
by Accidental.Enlightenment
Summary: Side Story One Shot. Insert between Chapter 9 and 10 of With the Sunset Goes My Love. Spontaneous idea, reason the next part isn't out yet. From Anna's point of view. (sub-plot character) Expanding on Anna and Sid's history.


This was a spontaneous idea that just occurred to me for no other reason but wanting to put this song in. It didn't seem appropriate to just stuff this song onto the end of chapter 9, so here's a little bonus. I only just thought this up, so if it doesn't seem too well thought out, that's my excuse. 

Before I decided I wanted to put this particular song in. I was really flirting with the idea of retrofitting the entire story, which I might still do. But part of the changes I was going to make was to expand on Sid and Anna's role in the big picture.

First of all, I apologize for Tsuchi's completely bi-polar personalities in **With the Sunset Goes My Love** I hadn't realized that I had gone from adult-bittersweet to childish-sarcasm to emotionless-stubborness to quiet-innocent. /twich/ I plan on fixing that. But first, please enjoy… 

Wait! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO, "Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough" by Don Henley, OR "Last Words" by Thousand Foot Crutch. STITCH WITCHES AREN'T COMPLETELY ORIGINAL EITHER, THEY ARE CLAIM OF TAMORA PIERCE IN THER MAGIC CIRCLE BOOKS. I am such an idea thief. Most of my insults and comebacks aren't mine. Even my writing style is stolen from somewhere!

* * *

**Sunsets Later**

One-Shot Side Story

**_Anna McBride

* * *

_**

Fifteen years ago I first mated with Sidney Kohler. Fifteen years ago, I was young and in love. Fifteen years ago, I was a fool; an ignorant fool.

You see, I was a Stitch Witch. A strange power even among demons. My parents were your everyday demons, nothing more than nobodies. They died while I was yet young. I was raised by my grandmother. The feeble old hag hardly had enough energy to get out of bed in the morning, so how could she possibly raise me properly? The answer: she couldn't.

The one thing she could teach me however, was how to sew, crotchet, and embroider. I soon learned that I didn't even require a needle to do these tasks. Many a time while my grandmother was dozing off in her rocking chair, I would command the stings in spare cloth to rearrange themselves at my will. Often times the stitches in my embroidery would come undone and fly around the room for a while before returning to the cloth in a new shape.

I soon mastered this art and my pieces were wanted by many of the local towns people. Women from all over came to me to buy my products. It got so I that I was overwhelmed with orders for this and that. My grandmother managed the sales of my work while I sat in my room working away. I liked sewing, and so I was content. I knew nothing of the outside world.

That was, until I met Sidney. They call him Sid for short. His mother had introduced him to my grandmother, who in turn introduced me to him. I think they were conspiring against us. As we grew older, Sidney began to court me, and being the innocently ignorant girl I was, I was easily woed.

I knew nothing of Sid's other side. His duel personality Tsuchi had warned me about a few days before my wedding. When I had walked into her shop to order flower arrangements for our marriage she had cautioned me that this would not work out. But did I believe her? No, I thought she was jealous that Sid had asked me to be his mate and her friend Kirai had yet to say anything about such. I understand the illusion demon still hasn't done anything of the sort, and perhaps he never will, but that's another story.

I had been warned, but she and I both knew I was too in love with Sidney to see the truth. It wasn't until a week after our mating that I discovered that Sidney was an alcoholic. I never knew. He never let on while courting me that he was the drinking type at all. In fact, after he left I realized I really hadn't known much about Sidney before our mating. I knew more than enough now.

He would spend countless nights out at the pub where Tsuchi sang, drinking his evenings away, laughing with his buddies and poking fun at the waitresses. Never the less, I put up with his antics, accepting this as part of marriage. I figured that it would all get better, Sid would pick up his act and love me like I had originally hoped.

I was wrong. Last night, after fifteen years of putting up with him, I had yelled at him. I had never yelled at him before. He took it badly and ran out on me, leaving town and taking that job offer he was going to ignore for my sake.

So now I'm here, sitting at the pub on Friday night. I understand this is the stool Sid used to always sit in. Ironic isn't it? Instead of Sid being here, it's me, downing shots like it's the end of the world or something. I don't even know if I've had two or ten.

After downing another shot of alcohol, the spot lights focused on the stage. Curiously, I watched out of the corner of my eye before putting down the cup and turning to give the stage my full attention.

I had never heard Tsuchi sing before, so this was bound to be interesting.

Out walked Tsuchi, looking more tired than she ever did these past few days. Something was wrong, she was too young for life to get a hold of her like this. She had always been a strong one. However, the moment her hands grasped the microphone, she seemed to come back into herself, straightening up and looking just as healthy as she ever was.

"Y'all ready for a song or two tonight?" A crowd of drunks whistled and hollered from a back corner somewhere. "Good, good. Well, my first song goes out to a friend of mine. Now I'm not going to name any names, so just listen well would'ya? This one's called Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough by Don Henley & Patty Smyth."

I saw her eyes fade into a deeper kind of blue as the music started playing and she seemed to be looking at some unseen image.

_I don't wanna lose you,  
I don't wanna use you  
Just to have somebody by my side  
And I don't wanna hate you  
I don't wanna take you  
But I don't wanna be the one to cry  
That don't really matter, to anyone, anymore  
But like a fool I keep losing my place  
And I keep seeing you walk through that door_

On the backdrop, a shadowed image of a man in a doorway, looking back before turning to leave was displayed. Quietly and solemnly the normally playful Kirai walked onto the stage from the behind the curtains. Here, Tsuchi's singing partner joined in.  
_  
**But there's a danger in loving somebody too much  
And it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust  
There's a reason why people don't stay where they are  
Baby sometimes love just ain't enough**_

_Now I could never change you_  
I was reminded of Sid. Perhaps I shouldn't have yelled at him. Maybe would could have talked this out. But then again, Sid wanted to be free to do as he wished. I was only his mate to be his mate and take care of the house, nothing more. I closed out the thought of him again as I scrutinized Tsuchi's expression.  
_I don't wanna blame you  
Baby you don't have to take the fall_

Tsuchi turned to look at Kirai sadly. Kirai took her hand and squeezed it while continuing to sing.  
**Yes I may have hurt you  
But I did not desert you  
Maybe I just wanna have it all  
**Tsuchi nodded in agreement  
**_It makes a sound like thunder_**  
**_It makes me feel like rain  
_**Tsuchi closed her eyes and sang with all her heart.  
_And like a fool who will never see the truth_  
_I keep thinking something's gonna change_

**_But there's a danger in loving somebody too much  
And it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust  
There's a reason why people don't stay where they are  
Baby sometimes love just ain't enough_**

A slow shake of the head indicated that the songstress regretted this truth, and I regretted it too. I never knew of the heartbreak that was the risk of falling in love and now I do. I loved Sidney so much, with all my heart and soul, but it wasn't enough. **_  
_**  
_And there's no way home  
When it's late at night and you're all alone  
Are there things that you wanted to say_  
_Do you feel me beside you in your bed  
There beside you where I used to lay_

_**And there's a danger in loving somebody too much  
And it's sad when you know it's your heart they can't touch.  
There's a reason why people don't stay where they are  
**Baby sometimes love just ain't enough.  
Baby, sometimes love just ain't enough._

Slowly, Tsuchi's eyes opened and her voice trailed off. She smiled a sad smile in my direction and then walked off stage in a weary manner. A silence had fallen over the pub during Tsuchi's song, but as soon as she was done an applause broke out as she walked away. I noted she was headed out the back door and I stood to follow her.

In the background I could hear Kirai taking over the stage, singing to "Last Words" by Thousand Foot Crutch. **Dear loved one, **I found Tsuchi leaned up against the wall of the pub with her right knee bent to position her foot flat against the bricks of the wall. One could almost imagine her lighting up a cigarette, but Tsuchi wasn't the type. **please listen, **"You know, we don't sing these songs just to be singing." **this might be the last chance I get, "**It would do you good to listen to the actual words." **I'm sorry I left you, I'm living in a world of regret, don't cry if you can hear me, I never meant to hurt you dearly, I'm so wrong sincerely, don't stop take life seriously.**

"You couldn't have possibly chosen that song for me. You looked so sad." Whoa, I must be a little tipsy. Never been that rude to anyone before. It's not my place to even question her. She's my elder by two years after all.

These are the last words I'm ever gonna get to say to you, "You're right," Tsuchi nodded. "I didn't choose that song for you, it just so happened that what happened yesterday coincided with the events of my life." **when everything falls away from you take these words and know the world is not worth leaving. **She sighed with regret. "I apologize, I wish I could help you with your situation, but all I can say is that life sucks, you can't change men, and love is a weakness." She said it so matter-of-factly I was stuck dumb for a moment.

Coming out of my revere, I blinked and stepped closer to her. "If you don't mind my asking. Who was that song for?" I asked rather boldy.

There's so much I've done wrong, "I made a fatal mistake a few years back." She spoke as if never having been interrupted. **since I've left it hit me so strong, **"That song was for an acquaintance of mine." Her eyes were distant. **take my hand and let's walk through all the times I've lied and hurt you, **"A thief of hearts." She elaborated vaguely. **those people, please love them, don't hate them, we're not above them, **"Love may be a weakness, but sometimes it's worth the pain." **you can have everything but have nothing. **A weary, wistful smile graced her lips for a moment as she reminisced. **Listen I've got to tell you something.  
**

"Is it Kirai?" I was curious. "Surely if it was him he would have loved you back."  
**  
These are the last words I'm ever gonna get to say to you, **She shook her head. **when everything falls away from you take these words and know the world is not worth leaving. **"No, Kirai is just a dear friend. The man I love, I would give my life for." **Last words I'll really get to say to you, **"But no one should have to die for love." **so listen very carefully to what I'm saying, **"If the other person loves you too, then they should like you to live for them. Instead of following them to their grave." **life is more than just the games you're playing. **

If there was ever one thing I could ever get across to you, She stared at me like she wanted to say more, but instead she only smiled. **I'd tell you not to say these things you do, and tell my mother that I love her too, no matter what life pulls ya through (No). **"Thank you for your wise words."I nodded.** You've got what it takes to make it through, and if I was you I'd get down on my knees and pray. **"Sometimes I feel that you are many lifetimes older than I, instead of just a couple of years." I gave an amused smile, surely that wasn't possible, I still remember when Tsuchi used to run in the summer fields with me like it was all she cared for. She's changed so much since her parents' deaths. **Thank God in the morning for another day. Cause these are the... **

Last words I'm ever gonna get to say to you, A peal of laughter rang through the alley way as the songstress' weary eyes danced with amusement and a hidden secret.** when everything falls away from you take these words and know the world is not worth leaving. **"Perhaps I am much older than I seem, at least in spirit. My real world experience far surpasses yours, but that hardly means a thing. My words are in no way wise, merely the last words of a woman nearing the end of the road." **Last words I'll ever get to say to you, so listen very carefully to what I'm saying, **"Whether they are wise or not is dependant on beholder; and what you do with my advise is also dependant wholly on you." **life is more than just the games you're playing. Life is more than just the games you're playing. **

As I was puzzling over her words, I squinted at my shadow. She said she was at the end of the road. What did she mean by that? When I looked back up to pose my question, my mouth was left hanging open as she was gone. I knew she hadn't returned to the pub, for I should have noticed the change in lighting if she had used the door. And I had heard no footsteps and sensed no motion.

It wasn't until three days later that I had heard that Tsuchi had mysteriously died. She had passed away in her sleep at the exact time she had been born many decades ago. The most peculiar thing was that there was nothing to indicate she had been ill before her death. She seemed to have just laid down and died.

After hearing of Tsuchi's death, my heart sank. I immediately regretted not realizing what it was she had meant by her words that night. She new she was going to die, she even told me in plain words, and I didn't see. I was too wrapped up in my own problem with Sid to realize that she had problems too. It was a slap in the face, telling me that I wasn't the only one who had troubles. I shouldn't have gone around moping like I did. Tsuchi might have lived with problems all her life, especially after her mother's death, but she never showed it. I knew, I remember wondering why she didn't seem too upset about her mother's passing away, but I had ignored the thought and continued to revel in the success of my embroideries.

Our village being more civilized than that of other demon areas, we buried her under a willow tree in the Tsi Forest. This location was chosen by Kirai, his being the closest thing Tsuchi had to family.

"**I'd like everyone here to know," Kirai told the gathering, "that Tsuchi wasn't afraid to die. In the past few months, our resident songstress has been aware of her imminent demise, and asked me to bury her under this very willow tree. Perhaps some of you have noticed in the past few months, that Tsuchi seemed to grow old rather quickly. And perhaps, when you saw her with me, you saw her as her old self, as if what you had suspected of her aging was a mere trick of your mind. But I must inform you that I have been masking her aging for quite some time now with my illusions. We both knew this was coming, so do not cry for her, it would be a waste of water."**

Normally the demons of our village would simply bury the dead and move on, for any marking of the position of a dead body would be too tempting for a starving vagabond to dig up the remains and devour. Tsuchi's songstress parents had been buried in an unknown location this very way.

But in Tsuchi's case, Kirai had shaped a grey rectangular tombstone of the densest stone he could obtain and driven it into the ground behind Tsuchi's resting place. In elegant cursive writing, these words were engraved into the smooth face of the stone: _Here lies the Songtress and Florist- Tsuchi Kusabana. May her spirit find sanctuary._

**Owari taimu.

* * *

**

Yep, so there you go. Now don't go bugging me about the math surrounding Tsuchi's death dates and ages and what not. I don't care, I'll fix it if I ever get around to it. I just wasted a bunch of valuable time finishing this.

I'm going to do review responses to Chapter 10 here, and then responses to this on Chapter 1 of my next part, called "One More Sunset." It'll can still be found under **With the Sunset Goes My Love** though.

**Glossary

* * *

**

Tsuchi- Earth; soil

Kirai- Hate

I want to point out that when Tsuchi says she would give her life for her love. Seriously if you think about it, her life ain't worth much more than a few forgotten memories and the loss of fifteen years. She's not truely putting her heart into it, I'm just a manipulator of words.

Kusabana- Flower

Owari- End

Taimu- Time

**Responses-**

Sonya-White-Angel– Gomen nasai for the delay. This thing was spontaneous and I just had to get it out first. And then my parents were bitching on me…Eh heh… Excuses. Well, it's not so much of a cliffy anymore now is it? And like Tsuchi said, "I will do, the unexpected." Which would be dieing…

Kitsune Kit- Insane people are the best friends, except when you have a stomach ache and they take no heed. Instead, they force you to take part in a "whacky" fight. A whacky being an empty water bottle.

Hieiloving101- Let me guess, you expected me to kill her after Youko died didn't you? I mean after all, she has to be younger than him when he gets to the Ningenkai right? Unless of course you're Niana Kounji, and then you make it so Youko can reappear at any given time as if he had never split into three different personalities. Sequel is coming slowly, sorry, Myou is a tricky character to write. And the sequel is so short! I've been trying to stuff in more details, but it's hard when I just want to skip over it. I have many many many parts you see. About…five a least. Eh heh… just be patient, it's coming.

darknesspirals- I really have nothing to say that I haven't already said. /blink/ I sent this to you to edit right? (Inserting responses while waiting for edited version) Anyway, school's almost out/sweat drop/ the randomness.

Princess Kandra- We all make mistakes like that when we start out. You realize that the members of the Black Black club were all murdered during the Dark Tournament? Never mind, your fic can be slightly AU, no big deal. What word processor are you using? Word usually catches those mistakes and recognizes what you're trying to say. Hey, wondering, what grade are you in?

* * *

Let Tsuchi rest and welcome Myou into my ever chaotic world of trials. Hope to see you there. /wink and salute/ 


End file.
